


in east of pyrenees

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America, Pegunungan Pirenea—lalu Belarus yang terluka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in east of pyrenees

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus.  **Genre** : Friendship, subtle Romance.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : canon.

_(America, Pegunungan Pirenea—lalu Belarus yang terluka.)_

* * *

Jadi, apa yang dia harap, jika buku itu pun dia tutup? Belarus mengembalikan buku berbahasa Latin yang dia temukan di tengah-tengah rak. Yang dia mengerti, rata-rata, hanya setengah makna per kalimatnya. Kotak memori bahasa Latin sudah jauh terkubur di kepalanya, dan barangkali sudah banyak isinya yang dibuang oleh alam bawah sadarnya.

Dia duduk di samping jendela. Memangku sebuah buku baru, hanya sebuah hasil dari kehendak impulsif. Ia tidak berniat membacanya, dan detik demi detik pun berestafet di sampingnya.

Seberapa banyak kunjungannya ke Andorra, jumlah jari di tangannya masih lebih banyak. Tetapi kali ini America berhasil menipunya dan menjebaknya, memaksanya dengan iming-iming buku baru untuk dibaca. Tiga jam perjalanan dari Barcelona, tempat Spain mengadakan jamuan setelah pertemuan di ibukota, Belarus habiskan dengan bertanya-tanya. Tak dengan suara, namun America mengerti dengan sempurna bahwa Belarus, dengan gelisahnya, begitu ingin tahu dengan cara melihat ke arah jalan selalu.

Dan, ya, seumur hidupnya, dia tak pernah memerhatikan lebih banyak bagian dari Andorra selain Andorra La Vella. Tempat dia bernaung sekarang, Casa Plairal d'Areny de Plandolit, hanyalah hal yang baru diketahuinya sekarang. America memang selalu penuh kejutan, walaupun lebih dari separuh itu adalah yang membuat Belarus memijat kening.

(Yang sekarang, tentu tidak. Ini cukup spesial. Ditambah lagi, mansion antik yang dibuka untuk umum ini memiliki perpustakaan yang begitu dia butuhkan di masa bosannya.)

Belarus sedang menyapa langit dengan pertanyaan filosofis dalam hatinya ketika America maju dari bangku yang berada di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu berlutut di hadapannya, menyingkap sedikit kerah kemeja longgar berwarna merah-hitam yang dipakai wanita itu.

Ia sudah refleks mundur namun America menahan bahunya. Lalu melepaskan kertas pelindung plester luka itu, untuk kemudian melekatkan si plester ke kulit bagian selangkanya.

"Ada luka yang terbuka. Tidak sadar, ya?"

Belarus mengelus plester itu. America mundur, tiga langkah, dan sekarang berdiri dengan senyuman melekat di wajahnya.

"Mungkin karena  _itu_ ," Belarus menyandarkan diri di punggung kursi yang berlapis beludru merah, dua jemari masih menempel di penutup luka itu.

"Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di negaramu?"

Belarus menggeleng. "Hanya penemuan kerangka korban kekejaman Perang Dunia Kedua. Ditemukan di musim gugur tahun lalu. Dan hari ini adalah peresmian memorialnya."

"Luka masa lalu yang terkenang kembali, huh?" America duduk di kursinya. Belarus sempat melirik judul buku yang dipangku America; sesuatu yang filosofis dan jika saja itu tidak berbahasa Latin dengan sampul yang tua—Belarus memastikan itu pasti berisi bentuk-bentuk bahasa Latin yang barangkali belum berevisi seiring waktu—maka ia pasti akan mengambilnya.

"Itu biasa," sambung America, mata mulai memilah-milih paragraf mana yang akan ia mulai di buku itu. "Semoga lekas sembuh."

Belarus menutup matanya. Jendela terbuka memberikan ruang bagi angin untuk mengecupnya. Lukanya aman,  _terima kasih_  barangkali pantas diterima America—

—namun Belarus tahu dia bisa mempersembahkan balasan atas perhatian itu yang mungkin tak begitu sama dengan  _terima kasih_.

Menemani lelaki itu lebih lama di aksi menyesatkan dirinya di negeri lain. Bisa,  _ **bisa**_. Belarus memikirkan nama-nama yang tadi disebutkan America sebagai bagian dari Andorr. Mungkin bersantai di Les Escaldes dan mengakhiri perjalanan di Danau Engolasters bisa menjadi saran-sarang yang bagus.

**end.**

* * *

**trivia** :

\- Negara Andorra (pernah dengar? jika 'ya', yes, 4/5 stars for your geography brain!), terletak di perbatasan Spanyol dan Prancis, termasuk negara terkecil di dunia. Tiga nama tempat yang disebut di atas adalah bagian-bagian yang menarik dari Andorra.

\- Casa Plairal d'Areny de Plandolit, mansion antik yang dibangun tahu 1633, punya perpustakaan di dalamnya. Les Escaldes, punya banyak pemandian air panas. Danau Engolasters, danau buatan (bendungan, sebenarnya), untuk memancing atau melihat-lihat. Semuanya terletak di Andorra =]

\- Memorial yang disebut Belarus memang benar ada. Letaknya di Volozin, Belarus. Diresmikan 2 Juli kemarin. Beritanya dimuat di situs resmi Belarus, .

\- Pegunungan Pirenea (english: Pyrenees), negara Andorra terletak di sekitar sana. Tepatnya di daerah timur.


End file.
